


The Hottest Mess

by Joyd



Series: Undergrad AU [8]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/pseuds/Joyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It’s 3am and she’s laughing at her idiot boyfriends mud wrestling in a stranger’s lawn, and if they were in any other neighborhood but Winters’ they’d probably have had the cops called on them long ago."</i>
</p>
<p>Public Indecency laws aside, you're gonna catch your death if you have sex in a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hottest Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lethargicProfessor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/gifts).



> For the prompt: _"In the storm"_ , which is just so vague so here we are.
> 
> I was going to write them fucking but then Klaud decided to be _responsible_ and _reasonable_.

It’s 3am, the bar has just closed, all three of them are completely and embarrassingly drunk, and it’s downpouring. There hasn’t been any thunder or lightning yet, but Klaud isn’t sure if they’d notice if there was, that’s how drunk they are. Cross and Winters have lost all semblance of volume control, left behind with the first round of drinks back at the bar, and Klaud still can’t remember whose birthday it was they were even at. She thinks it may have been one of Cross’ chemistry friends, but it could also have been that music major he hangs around with that’s constantly causing trouble and leaving his nephew for Cross to look after. Not that she’s complaining, Allen is adorable and seeing Cross dote on him -and pretend so hard that he doesn’t- makes her wish she could get a video of him cooing at the toddler without him noticing and ruining it. 

It’s disgusting how cute they are together. 

What’s also disgusting -in a completely literal way- is the mud getting into her boots and the way her jeans are clinging to her legs, and how completely, pathetically destroyed they all are. Even Winters, who can normally outlast the rest of them, is stumbling along and making an ass of himself, bickering loudly with Cross about something stupid, she’s sure. Klaud really hopes he’s paying attention to where they’re going, at least, because it wouldn’t be the first time they’d walked passed his house because of drunken inattention. Normally it isn’t downpouring while they walk home, however, and she really doesn’t want to deal with getting sick from being out in the rain any longer than strictly necessary. 

She’s looking around to make sure _she_ at least knows where they are, when she hears a ridiculous battle cry from Cross, a startled grunt from Winters, and the sound of one body hitting another, followed closely by the splash of two people landing in a puddle. She almost follows them down from how quickly she tries to turn towards them, losing her balance in a drunken spin and stumbling to catch herself on someone’s mailbox. It takes her head a moment to stop spinning and her eyes to focus, but when she finally understands what she’s looking at she can’t help but laugh. She was right in her estimation of what happened, but she was wrong on what she thought they landed in; it wasn’t just any puddle, it was a deep, massive _mud puddle_. If she hadn’t heard it herself, she never would have guessed it was Cross that put them there, but sure enough, Cross has Winters pinned under him and is shouting… something. 

Unfortunately for Cross, he doesn’t weigh nearly enough to keep Winters pinned for long, especially once the other man gets his wits about him and realizes what’s happening. What follows can’t be mistaken for anything short of mud wrestling, and Klaud can’t for the life of her figure out why it’s happening or how to stop it. So she just clings to the mailbox and laughs at them, shoulders shaking and face aching as she stands safely on the sidewalk. She knows if she was even a shot less drunk she’d be completely exasperated with their nonsense and dreading the clean up to come when they do make it home, but for now she just enjoys watching her boys be their usual idiotic selves. 

Somehow, and she’ll chock it up to the mud making Cross even more of a slippery bastard than he usually is, Winters ends up pinned again with Cross crowing in triumph from atop his hips. Winters’ offended grumbling and half-hearted tugs at his wrists -pinned under Cross’ knees in what Klaud is certain is a move Cross learned from her- just serve to renew her laughter. It’s 3am and she’s laughing at her idiot boyfriends mud wrestling in a stranger’s lawn, and if they were in any other neighborhood but Winters’ they’d probably have had the cops called on them long ago. As it is, most everyone is still awake, either studying or getting drunk themselves, so she doesn’t worry about it, too invested in watching Cross lean down to claim his “prize” by kissing Winters. 

Not that Winters would stop him even if he wasn’t pinned, and he probably would have done the same if _he’d_ won, but they’re drunk and none of them care. 

She watches with a lazy, drunken grin as Cross gets his hands in Winters’ hair, both of them covered in mud and looking like a complete mess, and lets them have their fun. Winters manages to get his own hands free and down the back of Cross’ pants before a flash of lightning and a distant rumble of thunder prompt her to move them along before it can get any further. She’d love to just sit back and let them commit public indecency, but they’ve already been out in the rain much longer than she likes, and she’d hate for any of them to come down with pneumonia just for a little fun that they could just as easily have at home. 

Which they _will_ finish once they reach Winters’ house, but more than likely in the shower that they all desperately need. Klaud is freezing, and if either of them want any chance of a hot shower, they’ll have to join her, and that can really only go one way. Probably not the best idea while completely shitfaced, but she’s certainly not going to stop them. 

“Boys.” She calls, watching with an affectionate grin and a warm feeling in her chest as they immediately stop and look over at her attentively, “I’d like to get inside sometime tonight, please.” 

They don’t even protest or complain, just untangling themselves and stumbling to their feet to join her on the sidewalk. She has so much power over them that sometimes it makes her headspin, but this time she just reaches out to take Cross’ glasses and clean the mud off the lenses. Winters has one hand tucked in Cross’ back pocket again, the most openly “affectionate” he ever manages to be with the redhead in public, and if they weren’t covered in mud she’d press herself up between them. Instead she reaches out for his free hand and laces their fingers together, willing to put up with that much mud to have some contact with one of them. 

Cross reaches over and pulls her into a short kiss, just a brush of lips that sends tingles down her spine and warms her up, followed by a slightly firmer one from Winters before they’re all on their way. It won’t take them long to get back, now that they have the added incentive to get inside, but they keep each other warm in the meantime. The occasional flash of lightning illuminates the area, and they’re even closer than Klaud realized, which is all the better because the storm seems to be picking up even more. It’s a good thing it’s Friday, because Klaud has absolutely no doubt that they’ll spend all of tomorrow morning nursing their hangovers in the warmth of Winters’ much abused bed, and she’s already looking forward to it. 

Mud wrestling and making out in the rain may be all well and good for her boys, but Klaud much prefers the warmth and comfort of home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross wakes up the next morning, remembers Winters' shoved his mud covered hands down his pants, and goes and cooks himself in another shower while yelling enough to raise the dead.
> 
> Klaud sleeps through it.


End file.
